


Tea For Two

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, Romance, Teahouse AU, analogical - Freeform, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: Roman drags Virgil to a local tea shop to help him get a date with the handsome owner.





	Tea For Two

“Why did I let you talk me into this again?” Virgil asked as he walked through the door to Patton's Parlor, the local tea house.

“Because I need a wingman,” Roman replied, closing the door behind them and moving past Virgil towards the counter, perusing the large chalkboard menu like he hadn't been in there every day for the past week, “and I showed you a picture of the cute new hire.”

Virgil quickly looked around to make sure mentioned 'new hire' was not within earshot before following to stand a couple paces behind his companion and fixing him with a glare.

“You are as subtle as a brick through stained glass Sir Sing-A-Lot. And, with that in mind, why don't you just ask the owner on a date and be done with it? Why do I need to be here?” Virgil kept his voice low. The shop only had a few patrons at the moment and they were all chatting quietly at their tables over cups of tea and plates of treats There was some classical music quietly played through small speakers around the room, but it wasn't enough to cover the sound of their voices. Too loud, and one of the patrons, or worse, the employee and owner, would hear them.

“Hmmm, jasmine pearls with cucumber sandwiches would be delicious. Do you know what you want Virgil,” Roman asked, avoiding the questions.

Virgil huffed and looked at the menu board up on the wall behind the counter. The teas were organized by variety (White, Green, Black, Oolong, and Herbal) in neat print and bright colors. There was a list of tea foods and pastries as well with a note to check their display case for their 'sweet of the day'. Little doodles decorated the edges of the board depicting steaming cups of tea, delectable looking pastries (for chalk doodles anyway) and the occasional smiley face or sun.

“May I take your order?”

Virgil jumped slightly, jerking his attention away from the board to the incredibly attractive man behind the counter. The man wore black-framed glasses, a black button down shirt with short sleeves, and a pale blue tie that matched the accent décor. On the left side of his chest was a small rectangular name tag which shone and reflected the light in such a way that he couldn't read it.

Virgil had a hard time talking right after he'd been startled. He also had a hard time talking to people he didn't know and he had a _really_ hard time talking to handsome people. The guy behind the counter looked like a benevolent deity had breathed life into a Greek statue and unleashed the perfect creature in the world. His hair was brown with auburn highlights, his bangs smoothly curved to one side. His skin was smooth and flawless, and those lips. The guy had the most perfect pair of lips Virgil had ever seen on a human being. Wow, Virgil might never get his voice back after this.

“Hello Logan, I'll have a small pot of the Jasmine Pearl tea and a plate of the cucumber sandwiches.” Roman looked over his shoulder at Virgil who was still openly staring at the guy behind the counter with his mouth hanging open, still unable to speak. Roman rolled his eyes, “And a cup of the Cranberry Black for my friend.”

Logan nodded and scribbled on a notepad, “Feel free to sit anywhere, your order will be out in a couple minutes.”

Roman grabbed the sleeve of Virgil's hoodie and dragged him to a table away from the other patrons, sitting him down. With Virgil in place, Roman sat down and angled his chair to better see the counter and the door behind it leading to the back.

“Common Panic at the Everywhere, you can't help me score a date if you go all nonverbal on me.”

Virgil let out a noise that was somewhere between a choke and a squeak only dogs could hear. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“That picture you snapped on your phone did not do him justice. Oh man, I choked! He's going to think I'm a total idiot.” Virgil groaned and crossed his arms on the table, hiding his face in them.

“Oh he noticed you, but I doubt he thinks your an idiot,” Roman said, a wicked grin slowly spreading across his handsome features. “You know, I've never seen him blush before, and he was looking right at you while he took _my_ order.”

“You said he started yesterday,” came Virgil's reply, muffled by his arms, “of course you haven't seen him blush. And he was probably embarrassed that I was staring so openly.”

Roman snorted and flicked his head, making his hair fall perfectly into place, “I have my eye on someone else and even I can tell the dude looks like the love child of a male model and a nymph. There is no way he's not used to people staring at him.”

Virgil groaned and picked his head up to scowl at Roman. “Speaking of, where is this Hotty Mc. Hotson that keeps you coming back here every day?”

Roman glanced at the counter where Logan was ringing out a customer. “He's probably in the back. He wouldn't leave Logan here by himself on his second day of work, would he?” Roman gave Virgil a pleading look.

“He's probably here, and if he isn't you can always come back another day with a new wingman,” Virgil replied.

“What? Why new wingman?”

“I'll be busy.”

“You can't just say you'll be busy when we haven't set a date or time! What will you be busy with?”

“Hiding under the covers until the embarrassment goes away.”

Roman rolled his eyes but withheld any further comments, opting to check the counter again.

The customer was gone and Logan was headed to the back. Still no sign of the gorgeous blue-eyed Adonis who owned the place. Roman turned back to the table and started fiddling with the pale blue tablecloth.

Last Monday he'd been walking through town after an audition for _The Sound of Music_ when he'd seen Patton's Parlor. The exterior had a beautiful white facade with blue trim, a large display window, and an intricately decorated door. The charming appearance and lovely window display of a high tea service were enough to bring the actor inside, Roman enjoyed a nice cup of tea.

The soft music, the soft lighting, and the inviting smell of tea and pastries had enveloped him as soon as he'd opened the door. The neat bistro tables with their white and blue tablecloths, the wood counter and glass display case all contributed to the comfortable atmosphere nicely. That atmosphere alone would have been enough to bring him back a few times if he got the part. He could easily see himself in here with a fellow actor or two running lines and sipping tea. He'd have to visit the local coffee shop for larger groups, the tables here were too small for more than three or four people.

As Roman had looked around, already planning his future visits, he'd seen something that stopped all thoughts dead in their tracks. A handsome man in a blue polo-shirt and grey slacks with a white apron tied around his hips laughing with an elderly couple. Roman had seen the light reflect off of his sandy blond hair, the perfect line of his jaw, the way his broad shoulders shook when he laughed and he'd known then and there he'd be coming back daily.

He'd found out the next day as he'd watched from his table over a cup of earl grey that the handsome man's name was Patton. Patton seemed to know most of his patrons, referring to them by name and asking about their lives with genuine interest. His own interacts with Patton while he ordered were friendly, but far too brief. He'd sit at whichever table was available closest to the counter and watch Patton taking orders, prepping dishes, making drinks, and serving with superhuman speed and enthusiasm. Roman found out a lot from watching Patton like that. He found out that he was single, that he loved dogs, that he had the cutest dimple, and that he had a special fondness for chocolate chip cookies.

A not-so-gentle kick to his shin brought him back to the present. Virgil was looking pointedly past his right shoulder and tapping his foot which meant it probably wasn't the first time he'd kicked him. He felt rather than saw someone approaching their table and immediately perked up, hoping it was his crush. He was a bit crushed to see Logan instead with their tea.

“Here's your Cranberry Black tea, sir, and here is your Jasmine Pearl tea,” Logan said, setting their drinks in front of them. “Mr. Turner will bring your sandwiches in a moment.” He paused, eyes locked on Virgil who was staring back, thankfully, this time with his mouth closed. After a moment that seemed to stretch unbearably, their server nodded and left.

Roman poured a cup of tea from his pot, lifted the cup to his lips and raised his brow at Virgil who was still blushing adorably from his staring contest with Logan.

“Oh shut up,” Virgil muttered, lifting his own mug and cradling it between his hands.

“I didn't say a word,” Roman responded before taking a small sip of his tea. His eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted in a soft sigh. As usual, his tea was absolutely perfect.

Virgil sniffed his mug before taking a cautious sip, he didn't necessarily trust anything Princey chose for him. He took a moment to appreciate the flavor and fell madly in love. It was delicious, a slight astringent fruity note making the black tea more flavorful. Another sip produced the same effect, a pleasant zip of flavor on his tongue. He didn't drink tea often, but he'd be willing to change that if other teas were this good.

Virgil smiled, actually smiled, and lifted his gaze to catch Roman's eye, however, Roman's eyes were still shut while he savored his tea. Movement in his periphery caught his attention just in time to see a different handsome man (must be Patton) in glasses plaster on a smile and head their way, a couple plates in hand. Virgil gave Roman a swift kick to the shin, earning a glare from his friend for his efforts.

“Hello there! I have your cucumber sandwiches and a new pastry I'd like your opinion of.” Patton smiled at Roman who smiled back, clearly smitten. Patton's smile softened, still looking at Roman as he set down the plate of sandwiches and a smaller plate with a single puff pastry in the shape of a heart on it. When he looked at Virgil his smile faltered, “I didn't know you'd brought a date. I'll just go back to the kitchen to grab a knife so you two can split...”

“No,” Virgil cut him off, unwilling to let this awkwardness continue, “I'm not his date.”

Patton's face brightened considerably. “Oh, my apologies, I didn't mean to assume...”

“I'm just a friend,” Virgil continued “trying to set my friend here up on a date with a cute, single teahouse owner.”

Roman's jaw dropped and Patton looked perplexed, his brows adorably scrunched up above the frames of his glasses. While Roman was speechless and Patton figured out what he meant, Virgil stood up, grabbed his mug, and went to sit at a table closer to the counter.

A glance behind him showed Patton had finally gotten his point and taken Virgil's vacated chair. Feeling relatively assured that Roman would be too preoccupied to murder him for a while, Virgil made himself comfortable and sipped his tea.

“Is everything alright?”

Virgil would have jumped again if the tea hadn't relaxed him so much. Logan was standing next to his table, looking at him...concern?

“Yes, the tea is very good,” Virgil replied. Wow, he hadn't jumped and he could talk to the hot guy. He really did need to start drinking this tea stuff more often.

“I was referring to your abrupt change of seating arrangement.” Logan said, looking a bit uncomfortable, “Is everything alright with you and your _friend_?”

Virgil felt a flicker of hope at the way Logan had said  _'friend'_ and decided not to squelch it just yet.

“Yeah, he dragged me here to help set him up with Patton. Now that my job is done, I can enjoy my tea while I wait for them to finish flirting. He's giving me a ride back to campus.”

“Oh, are you a student at Sanders University as well?” There was a little twinkle in Logan's dark eyes.

“I'm a graduate student there, working towards my masters in cybersecurity.” That flicker of hope in his chest was growing quickly. “What are you studying?”

“I'm earning my masters in education.” Logan hesitated before continuing, “My shift ends in a few minutes, and then I'm heading back to campus as well. You could ride with me if you don't feel like waiting for Mr. Turner and your friend to finish their uh...discussion.”

Virgil couldn't stop himself from grinning if he tried. “I'd like that.”

Logan smiled, a blush tinting his cheeks, “Great! I uh... great.” Logan spun on his heel and headed to the back without another word.

Virgil finished his tea and placed his empty mug in a bin marked 'dirty dishes'. The other customers had left, leaving the two lovebirds at their table, holding hands.

Virgil walked over to their table, completely unnoticed. Roman was too busy kissing Patton's hand that was entwined with his. Virgil smirked and cleared his throat.

“Hey Roman, Logan offered to give me a lift so you don't have to give me a ride home.”

Roman smiled, “Good. Virgil, let me introduce you to Patton.” Roman turned his besotted gave back to the man whose had he was still holding, “Patton, this is my best man, Virgil.”

“You mean best friend, dork.”

“Yes, my emo-nightmare best friend.”

Patton smiled at him and Virgil smiled back. “You've got your hands full Patton, he's quite the drama king.”

“Oh I know,” Patton replied, looking back at Roman, “He's been telling me about some of his recent auditions.”

“Not really what I meant...”

“Mr. Turner, I've cleaned up the back room and emptied the display case. Is there anything else you would like me to do before I leave?” Logan asked, coming to stand next to Virgil. His name tag was gone and he had a black leather jacket on. 

“It's Patton, Logan. I'm the same age as you, don't make me feel older. You're all set, have a good night.” 

“Thank you, good night.” Logan gestured for Virgil to accompany him as he headed for the door, switching the sign inside to 'Closed' before shutting the door behind them.

As the door closed, he thought he heard Roman say “Don't do anything I wouldn't,” to which Virgil responded with a rude hand gesture hidden behind his back from Logan.

 

 


End file.
